When Thoughts Become Reality
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A Secret Santa gift for Rynogeny, as part of Biba's SS fic gift exchange! A little look at pre and post-Hole in the Heart B&B. Rated M, but mostly sweet, I hope.


**What is up!**

**So, where I live, there has been a lot of snow lately, which is fine, but imagine my surprise when, amongst the white fluff, I received a little memo from Santa himself. It turns out that one special Bones fan, Rynogeny, had yet to receive her Secret Santa fic gift, and Santa decided to commission me with making that right. He also ate all the cookies I had in my apartment, but that is another story. Or maybe that was just me...**

**Hmmm...it's hard to say. But I'm sticking to the Santa story. **

**So, here's to you, Rynogeny. Hopefully this warms you up!**

**-b&b-**

His hands were tight against her waist, and even through her thick wool coat and his gloves, she could feel his touch. It seemed warm where his hands were, especially compared to the chilly air all around them as they skated around the frozen rink.

"You're getting better," Booth encouraged, moving to her side and taking her hand in his as their speed increased to an exhilarating pace.

"Better?" she scoffed. "That implies I had some inadequacies before, Booth. I'm a _good_ ice skater," she sniffed, trying to pull her fingers from his.

Booth just laughed and held on tight, not letting her pull away from him. "Okay, Bones…whatever you say."

He'd literally kidnapped her from the lab, much to her protest. She'd also informed him that she wasn't a kid, therefore the term kidnapped didn't apply. But he was just happy that his plan had worked, so he hadn't minded the lecture.

They'd skated once before, _years before,_ and it had been the same—their fingers tangling together, his hands finding her waist or arm or back more often than not. She leaned into his touch and smiled at him in ways she didn't always, making him feel like she wanted to rely on him, making him feel like he could rely on her.

When the tip of her skate caught on a turn, he grabbed for her. Their momentum was too great, and their bodies fell toward the side wall of the rink. Booth absorbed the hit with his back, Brennan's body pulled tight against his, and his body kept turning, one more twist until she was softly pressed up against the wall and his arms bracketed her body. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but no alarm, and she smiled.

_I'm going to make love to you, Bones._

The thought, one that had once coursed through his mind like a skipping record, once again settled easily in his brain. In those earlier years, the _possibility_ had _always_ been there—but she'd taught him the difference between possibility and probability. Now, as sure as he was standing in front of her, he _knew_ it was going to happen. Neither one of them had mentioned it, despite the fact that they'd been spending a lot of their free time together. There was a lot of security in probability, and he felt almost eerily calm about it. He was still standing close to her, and her eyes were on his face.

"What is it, Booth?" she asked, her voice genuine and soft. Her hand rested on his chest, and his eyes closed for a second before he pulled back.

"Nothing," he answered, smiling and taking her hand in his as he pulled her back onto the ice. His fingers wove between hers, and they continued with their afternoon. After years of being her partner, now there was no rush; they had all the time in the world.

**-b&b—**

**( a few weeks later…)**

They were rushing.

And laughing.

And peeling off one another's clothes as if their lives on earth were about to end.

Only two weeks of sharing a bed, and there was a comfort and fluidity to their bodies that felt so natural. At the same time, everything still felt new—each moment felt like a discovery and a new challenge.

"Booth!," Brennan's voice was a near-squeal as he picked her up from behind and practically ran to his bedroom. She laughed when he stopped and dropped her in time to crowd her in his doorway, his voice low and his eyes dark as he wrapped one hand around the doorjamb and the other around her waist.

Her eyes searched his face, and her hand rested on his chest. "What are you thinking about—right now," she asked him, the question soft and curious.

A corner of his mouth curved up slightly. "I'm going to make love to you, Bones," he said.

The quick reply had her own eyes darkening. "I see," was all she replied when she looped both of her hands up and around his neck.

"Why did you ask me that?" Booth murmured, letting his cheek nuzzle against hers as he gently cupped the back of her neck and kissed her throat.

"Because," she answered, immediately arching into his touch. "I've seen that look on your face before, and I…oh," she gasped, gripping the front of his shirt with her fingers when he let one hand smooth down her back to squeeze her bottom. "I suspected its meaning," she continued, running her lips over his jaw line. "But I never knew for sure."

Booth merely grunted and picked her up before carrying her fully to his bed. He laid her down in the center of it and then rose to his knees between her legs. Slowly, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt and then untucked it before starting down the front placket of buttons.

"Now it's not just a look," he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it aside. "Now it's a promise."

Brennan laughed at his words, teasing him a little in challenge, but also just happy they were able to fully express how they felt. She leaned up on one elbow and traced an index finger over his abdominal muscles, appreciating the delineation there.

"Maybe _I_ should make love to _you_," she suggested, resting on her back once more and using both hands to spread her fingers against his hard stomach.

"Mmmmmm," was all he said as he unfastened his belt and pants. He kept them on, but the loosened material would make for easy removal later. Then he ran his hands over Brennan's sides, down to her hips where he cupped her for a second. She arched up then, her hands pushing on his shoulders and forcing him down to his back.

She settled between his legs and repeated his movements, quickly skimming out of her shirt and unfastening her pants. Booth smirked admiringly as he traced the slim top waistband of her pale lavender underwear. Her matching bra fell to the bed, and Booth's small smirk turned to a predatory smile of desiring intent. He used his stomach muscles to lift up and clasp her shoulders, bringing her down far enough to bury his face against her skin. Brennan gasped, simultaneously arching her neck back and her chest forward to his mouth.

His lips were soft and strong at the same time, open and warm against her pale skin. Her nipples pebbled in anticipation, but he teasingly avoided them, skimming his lips only over her curves. Brennan's tongue shot out against her lips and her hair fell over one shoulder as she tried to squirm her way closer to Booth's mouth.

He just laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, tumbling her back to the bed as he wrapped his lips around one perked nipple. His groan was as loud as hers, and his free hand skimmed down her stomach. His fingers toyed with her underwear until he could slip them beneath the fabric to her warm skin beneath. Brennan arched luxuriously under his touch, happy to let everything build. Booth settled in, two fingers setting up a smooth rhythm against her clit and his tongue rasped against her nipple. Brennan's fingers tangled in his hair and her eyelids fluttered shut as she sighed happily and enjoyed the way Booth brought her pleasure.

His mouth and hand were warm, the sheets under her bare back and shoulders were cool in contrast, and the sensation had her nipples hardening further, and that resulted in a lightning bolt of pleasure straight to the center of her legs.

"Ohhhh," she rotated her hips, feeling the way Booth's fingertips grew slicker and slicker with each pass against her slippery skin. "Booth…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him up to kiss her. The scrape of her nipples against his chest made them both groan and when he pressed his mouth against hers, their tongues tangled immediately. Over and over, their mouths fused and their hands roamed until Brennan nudged her thumbs into his waistband and boxers. Booth murmured against her lips and pulled back, finishing the job himself. He rolled onto his back and shoved his pants and boxers off all the way, kicking them off the bed, his eyes on the way Brennan was doing the same. She finished before he did, and her self-declared prize was to be on top.

With a saucy smile and flip of her hair, she settled onto him, sensually rotating her bare and soaked core over his throbbing shaft.

Booth clenched her hips and arched up, his chest muscles bunching at the effort. "You feel so good, Bones," he gasped, his eyes roaming all over her body on display for him.

She smiled and let one hand slide down his body until she fisted him at the base. He grunted, low in his throat, and the sound turned to a soft hiss when she lined him up to her opening and sank down a sweet inch.

"Oh, you feel good too," she praised, planting her knees on the bed on either side of his body and rocking up and down a few times to build up the delicious pressure.

Booth arched up into her rhythm and the motion had him pressing inside another inch. The stretch made her gasp, and he groaned at the snug way she wrapped around him. Brennan picked up speed and grabbed one of his hands, pressing it tight between her legs. Booth used his fingers on her, swirling them fast and light, the speed and pressure he knew made her crazy. Her movements grew frantic as she plunged up and down onto him. A ragged moan curled from her lips and Booth felt himself go tight all over. "Come on, Bones," he urged, increasing the pressure he used on her clit. She met his eyes with hers and they stared at one another as the beginnings of her orgasm began to catch up with them. Booth immediately captured her hips in his hands and moved her to her back before plunging into her all the way, his back and ass tight as he planted himself deep, deep, deep inside her slick and gripping sheath.

He pressed his mouth against hers and she ran her hands all over the sinewy lines of his back and shoulders until he was thrusting hard and fast and burying his face in her neck, panting her name and gripping the sheets in his fingers.

Booth collapsed against her and groaned, breathing in her sweet scent for a second longer than he should have. He kissed her bare shoulder and then pressed up and off of her before moving to his back with a satisfied moan.

Brennan smiled, her own satisfaction evident on her face and in the lingering twitches of pleasure between her legs. She skimmed her hand down between her thighs, just once, to keep the pressure until she shivered with one final shudder of pleasure. She smiled again before turning onto her side and resting her hand, now gently damp, on Booth's hard stomach. He huffed out a winded breath before pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. They kissed lazily before she rose up enough to stare down at him. He had the same look on his face as he had before, only this time, his smile and eyes were slightly hazy with lethargic satisfaction.

"What are you thinking about right now?" she asked, her voice once again soft and curious.

A smile curved up one side of his mouth and he tucked her hair behind her ear. "That I'm going to spend my life making love to you, Bones."

A pretty flush crept up her cheeks, but she didn't deny his claim. She just took his fingers in hers and pressed a soft kiss to his fingertips before moving to rest beside him.

**-b&b-**


End file.
